


The Human Experiment

by LicoricePrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mutant Powers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicoricePrince/pseuds/LicoricePrince
Summary: Sold by his parents, Emil is forced to undergo experiments. But unlike the other children inside the laboratory, Emil doesn't make any progress. Using Leon against him, the scientists successfully force Emil's ability to activate. But the results lead to devastation.
Relationships: Hong Kong & Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Human Experiment

It all started with a small white building in the middle of a large city. On the outside, it appeared to be normal, but the exterior hid the true intentions of this architecture. Once someone steps through the front door, they were never seen from the public eye again.  


Many children entered this building, either through kidnapping or were handed over by their parents, who in return would receive funds for the exchange. Emil was one of these children.  


Long before he was born, his parents had been obsessed with the idea of money. His mother would buy every piece of jewelry and handbag her eyes fell upon. His father gambled his money and always came home late with the scent of alcohol sticking to his clothes. When they realized the funds were decreasing, they began searching for a solution. Encountered by a man in a black suit, his parents were not hesitant in handing over their youngest son. At the age of nine, Emil was handed over and used as a guinea pig for crazy experiments.  


Upon entering the building that would be his home for many years to come, Emil looked around frightened at the new environment. The air reeked with iron, blood, and toxic chemicals. The lights that hung from the ceiling swung back and worth creating an eerily sound. Some lights flickered, making the child shrivel up in fear. As he looked from left and right, he could see small bodies piled up, most likely lifeless or unconscious. As he walked further into the building, a scream or two cried out, causing him to take a step back only to be pushed forward again. The man that was walking behind him grabbed his arm before dragging the boy to a secluded area where he would be strapped to a chair. After being strapped to the hard surface, a needle was inserted into his arm, injecting a blue chemical into his veins. His vision became hazy, and before his magenta eyes could close, he noticed a man wearing a white lab coat walking towards him.  


From that day, Emil was subjected to harsh experimentation. First, he was forced to take an ice bath in a container with little room to move. Then he was submerged in frigid waters until his body was on the verge of death. After those two tests failed, the scientists grew more anxious. They tried depriving him of oxygen, starving him for two or three days, and even pumped foreign substances into his body, but they all failed. Until a few years later.  


One year after entering the laboratory, Emil met a boy around his age. His brown hair was choppy, and his golden-brown eyes reminded Emil of the sun. The boy didn’t know much English, but Emil didn’t mind. When the two weren’t busy with being experimented on and forced to consume drugs, they spent time together. Sometimes they talked about their family, but when that became too difficult to bear, they talked about other mindless subjects.  


Li Xiao, or Leon, had already developed an ability. His ability allowed him to control the element of fire, but due to this strong ability, the ten-year-old was forced to remain locked up in a cage. Like a caged animal deprived of its freedom.  


That didn’t stop him from talking with his friend. Even though a set of bars was set in-between them, they continued their conversations. Sometimes Leon would show off his ability to the Icelander.  


“Look at this Em!” The brunette exclaimed as he formed a ball of fire between his palms. Emil watched in astonishment as the flames changed into the shape of a rose. Reaching through the metal bars, Emil could feel the heat radiating off the other’s hands. It felt so warm and somewhat familiar. It took him back to a time where his older brother, Lukas would often bake shortbread. Emil adored his brother, and even though they were seven years apart, the two were closer than most siblings.  


Tears began to form in his eyes, and he didn’t realize he was crying until he felt something warm touch his face. “You alright, Em?” A voiced asked, causing Emil to look up at his friend.  


“Yeah.” He mumbled, and though it was a lie Leon chose not to press against the matter.  


Four years later, the accident happened. The scientists grew tired of Emil’s progress. Every child that entered through those doors had developed an ability, except for Emil. They were ready to end his useless life until they took note of how close he had grown with the fire-wielding user. Perhaps they could use this piece of information to their advantage.  


A plan was set in motion to force the ability to develop, and if a life was sacrificed in the process, then so be it.  


Emil and Leon were having a normal conversation, well it was a conversation, until they ran out of topics, and chose to just sit in silence. Leon would make images with his flames, and Emil would watch in awe. The flames were warm and comforting, but at the same time were deadly. The two were enjoying themselves when two men in white lab coats approached the cage and dragged the brunette out. They held the boy to the ground and glanced at Emil as Leon struggled to break free.  


"Why don’t you help him, Emil?” One of them asked, with a grin of his face.  


“He’s helpless and needs your assistance.”  


“Oh wait, you don’t have an ability yet. Such a shame too. Such a pretty face and strong willpower will get you no-where.” The two large men kept their hold on Leon, and all Emil could do was sit there helpless. They were right. He had no purpose in life. His parents gave him up, and the men would keep pumping drugs into his system, and forcing him to go through tests was practically tossing him away.  


Clenching his fists, Emil was consumed with hatred. He could hear the pleads from Leon, but there was nothing he could do but sit there and watch.  


“I wonder. What would your precious friend look like drenched in his blood?” The man with blue eyes pulled out a gun before pointing the weapon to Leon’s head. Obliviously, this got the boy’s attention. “Leave him be.” He muttered under his breath.  


“What was that? I didn’t hear you. Speak louder little mouse.” The scientist snarled, keeping the weapon in place. Nails began to press into his palms as Emil clenched his fists tighter until it became unbearable. His heart rate increased, and the blood in his veins began to boil.  


“I said to leave him alone!” Emil shouted, as his eyes glowed, and the lights above them began to swing back and forth with great force until they shattered. The two men holding Leon down suddenly stood up and took a step back. “Calm down, Emil. We promise we won’t hurt you or Leon if you calm down.”  


Emil stood up and walked towards the trembling men. “You threated Leon’s life. I won’t forgive you or anyone who puts his life in danger.” He growled and allowed his ability to take control. The two men were thrown against the wall and across the wall until their heads cracked open. When more men rushed into the room to see what was going on, they perished as well. An alarm echoed throughout the building, and each man that rushed into the room fell to their death.  


Emil grinned as each body hit the ground, but what he failed to acknowledge was the body behind him.  


“E-Em-il.” The voiced called out, and it almost went unnoticed if it had not been for the silence in the room. Turning around, Emil’s eyes widened. Laying on the ground with blood-soaked hair and various cuts across both arms and legs was Leon. Rushing over to his dying friend, Emil scooped up the brunette and held him close. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he brushed the strands of hair away from the brunette’s eyes.  


“L-Leon, please don’t die.” He pleaded but did not get a response, at least not a spoken one. Only a simple smile and a stroke of the cheek. When Leon parted his lips, he uttered a simple phrase, before flashing one last smile and allowing his body to take its final breath.  


Loud wails could be heard by no one, except for Emil. He was the only one left. He killed every guard and scientist that crossed his path. Guns were pointed at his direction, and some managed to hit their target, but the gunman ended up dying in the process. As for the children, those that managed to survive their tests either died from the impact or somehow managed to escape.  


Emil scooped up Leon’s body and carried him outside. He didn’t care if bystanders stared at him or if a police officer attempted to stop him. He kept walking until he reached his goal.  


Once he reached a field of flowers, Emil set the body on the ground. He didn’t have the nerve to bury his dead friend six feet under. It was too much to bear for the pre-teen.  


Sighing, Emil looked down at his hands and soiled clothes. He hated his appearance and this new ability. It only brought him bad luck, and the worst part was that he failed to control it, which costed the life of the only person he cared about in the hell hole.  
Maybe his fate would soon come too.


End file.
